Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate, a manufacturing method thereof and a display device.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is considered to be one of the most important display technology in the future due to the advantages of simple manufacturing process, low cost, free adjustment of emitting colors within visible regions, large scale, flexible bending and the like. More particularly, the power efficiency of a white OLED (WOLED) has exceeded 60 lm/W and the service life of the WOLED has reached 20,000 hours or more, greatly promoting the development of the WOLED.
As illustrated in FIG. 1(a), in one type of WOLED, an organic emission layer 102 is doped for three primitive colors RGB, so that it can emit white light. The organic emission layer 102 is disposed between a cathode 101 and an anode 103, and the white light emitted by the emission layer is reflected by the cathode 101 and emitted from the side of the anode 103. In order to improve the light transmittance and increase the brightness of a WOLED display device, a transflective layer 103′ is respectively disposed corresponding to color filters of each color on one side of the anode, so that a microcavity structure can be formed, as illustrated in FIG. 1(b). The light is enhanced in the microcavity structure due to resonance effect.